Ingravesco Veritas
by Eve's Promises
Summary: One night leads to death threats and pain. Do these one night stands mean anything more or are this girls doomed to raise their children by themselves? ON HOLD.
1. One Night Stand and Threats

Hi! I'm redoing the story. My first story didn't have enough angst, so here I am. The chapters should be longer and more direct. I might keep my original coupling like Harry and Luna but after that I have no idea. So let me know what you think.

* * *

Hermione swallowed hard as she replaced her shirt. She looked around the little inn before finding her skirt. With a finally glance at the silver haired blonde she headed towards the door. Almost as an after thought Hermione whispered, _"Obliviate." _

With that done she left the small inn and the guilt. Running towards the looming castle. Hermione allowed the tears to come down her face. She needed her friends now more than anything. And she couldn't got to them because of her fear. Her fear the would be ashamed of what she did and how she had betrayed them.

Hermione took a moment to breath outside of Hogwarts doors. After calming her heart, she silently slipped into the castle. She glided down the halls more than once nearly getting caught be Mrs. Norris and Filch. As she neared the Gryffindor common room she heard a small sob. Hermione jumped nearly having a heart attack.

"Hello?" Hermione whispered softly.

"Hermione?" a voice familiar to Hermione asked.

"Luna? Whose crying?" Hermione asked stepping closer.

"Ginny." Luna said with angrily.

"Whose making her cry like this?" Hermione asked her eyes flashing with barely repressed rage.

"A boy. She won't say who but I think he used her." Luna said with a hint of malicious.

Hermione walked the rest of the way to the two girls. Hermione gasped sharply as she Ginny and Luna propped against the wall. Ginny's hair was knots and tangles. And her face was tear stained. Luna was holding up the other girl.

"We should go to the Room of Requirements. It should be safer to talk there." Hermione said softly.

She quickly helped Luna carry Ginny to the needed room. With a lot of close calls from Peeves and the other house ghosts they made it to their destination. The three girls somehow managed to walk back and forth three times.

"I really hate that part." Hermione whispered to Luna.

"You aren't the only one." Luna said blushing crimson.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the heat in Luna's cheeks but didn't question it. Luna just smiled weakly in thanks at Hermione. In between the two of them they were able to dump Ginny on a blue sofa with gold trimming.

Hermione glanced around the room with appreciation in her eyes. The were huge pillows on the floor sporting red and silver. The carpet was made of blue plush. And the couches and sofas were a mixture of the two house colors. Hermione smiled faintly as she saw the roaring fire.

"Hermione, she's waking up." Luna said no longer in hushed tones.

"Ginny." Hermione said rushing to the younger girl.

"Hey." Ginny whispered. She closed her eyes before speaking once more.

"I feel really stupid. I thought he loved me...but I guess not." Ginny whispered harshly.

"Want some water?" Luna asked already pouring three glasses. Ginny nodded as she leant her head back into the pillows.

"I should have seen it coming. He's a Slytherin. Like he could ever care for me." Ginny said with self hatred.

"Who?" Hermione asked holding the other girl.

"Blaise Zabini." Ginny said closing her eyes hoping her headache would ease soon.

"Its not like I chose any better." Hermione said bitterly.

"Who? When?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Draco Malfoy. Tonight."

"Harry Potter. Two days ago."

"WHAT?" Came two startled screams.

"I don't know who should share their love life first." Ginny said dryly.

"I'll go first since Granger is practically bouncing in her seat. Get comfortable, this might take awhile." Luna said her voice taking any edge none of the girls ever remembering hearing.

Hermione and Ginny quickly left the small sofa for a more comfortable place to sit. Hermione in the end chose to seat in the sea of pillows as Ginny sat on one of the red and blue couches. Luna stood up and started to pace.

"In the end of my fourth year me and Harry talked a bit about Sirius. Nothing big bit it was a bridge to friendship. Over the summer he started to write me. I wrote him back. Soon we started to sign our letters with love. On the train when Hermione and Ron went to the perfect's compartment and Ginny went to break up with Dean Thomas, Harry kissed me." Luna smiled lightly at the found memory.

"First kiss?" Hermione asked.

"Defiantly first kiss." Ginny said giggling.

"Anyways. Our relationship soon took a new course. Two nights ago we got carried away and well... we, you know." Luna said as she blushed heavily.

"So what's the problem?" Ginny asked with confusion.

"Cho wanted Harry back. And she threatened me. She told me that if I didn't stay away from Harry, I would end up in the hospital wing one to many times. So now Harry thinks I hate him even though I really love him." Luna finished miserably.

"My story's better. I saw Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks. He had no where else to seat so he sat with me. He had order a bottle of scotch and well we ended up drunk. Next thing I know I'm tying to find my skirt." Hermione said grimly.

"Well you and Luna are tied on worse experience." Ginny said while smirking.

"What about you and Blaise?" Luna inquired softly once more her normal self. Or as normal as the small Ravenclaw could get.

"I don't think I could talk about him yet." she said sighing softly.

"We'll be here." Hermione declared.

"Thanks guys."

"Hermione?" Luna asked suddenly.

"Yes, Luna?" Hermione asked on the verge of sleep.

"What if we are pregnant?" Luna asked fearfully.

Hermione shot up from her position and stared at the other girl.

"I don't know. Give me you hand. You too, Ginny." Hermione instructed.

Hermione took out her wand and tapped Ginny's hand lightly as she said, _"Ingravesco Veritas." _She repeated this process two more times for Luna and herself.

"How will we know?" Ginny asked.

"If nothing happens in ten minutes we're fine." Hermione assured the younger girl.

"And if we start glowing pink?" Luna asked as she gazed at her hand.

"We are in _so _much trouble!" Hermione cried as she saw both her and Ginny's hands glow pink as well.

* * *

Mr. Filch paused outside a certain door. He quickly opened it but saw only a stone wall. Filch frowned slightly. He could have sworn her heard girls crying.

"Damn you Peeves!" He shouted as he closed the door.

Not even two weeks into the semester and he was going insane.

* * *

"I would like to make an announcement. A few schools in America and the rest of Europe are accepting transfer students. You would be learning different branches of magic. Those in fifth year and up are to participate. I believe you can explain the rest Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"As Professor Dumbledore said you shall be transferred. For example the Gryffindor girls will travel to a separate school from the Gryffindor boys. We have decided the Ravenclaw girls and the Gryffindor girls shall travel together and Slytherin and Hufflepuff. The Slytherin boys and Gryffindor Boys shall travel together and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The school arrangements will be posted outside of every classroom." Professor McGonagall said tiredly.

"You may continue eating breakfast." Dumbledore said.

The Great Hall was soon full of questions and excitement expect from three girls. That couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore did this for them.

* * *

Okay I'm planning on some of the schools being Wiccan. Sort of Buffy wiccan. Anyways if your not comfortable with it then I'll email you ti tell you my plans and you can decide for yourself if you still want to read this. 


	2. Innocent Paper, Sinful Ron

Disclaimer: I'm just a humble wtiter trying to find her way.

Ha! Capter Two! Please read chapter one if you didn't already do so. I'm redoing the whole stroy which wasn't much, but now I have a PLOT! Insert insane laughter

* * *

Ginny couldn't help but give a slight squeal of excitement. Hermione and Luna both smiled at her as she did so. The would be leaving Hogwarts. And him, she thought darkly.

"Come on 'Mione. Let us see the list of schools." Ginny whined.

Sighing Hermione dropped the packet of papers on the table. The three immediately crowded around the information packets.

This sudden transfer is something the whole wizarding world has never done before. The reason behind this sudden experience is for you to gain knowledge in the Dark Arts and in Defense of the Dark Arts. We are quite aware You - Know - Who has risen but there is no time like the present.

Hopefully you shall use these teachings and different magicks to protect yourself and others.

The Council of the Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Weird." Ginny muttered under her breath before continuing to read the information packet.

"I'll say. It says we will be studying Druids, Shamans, Priestess and Priests, and God and Goddess magic." Luna said softly as she pointed to the bottom.

"I can't remember why I ever wanted to go to Hogwarts." Ginny complained as she leaned back into the chair.

"Because of the stuff you wanted to learn." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"To see the boys." Luna said after Hermione.

"Like we need them anymore. They already ruined our lives." Ginny said with a scowl.

"And you just couldn't get enough of them last year." Hermione said with a wicked grin.

"Oh, Shut Up!" Ginny said throwing a paper ball at her.

"Now you've done it." Luna told Ginny as Hermione crumpled up the information sheet and threw it at Ginny.

Hermione it just so happened missed and Ron. All three girls winced as Ron stared at Hermione in shock. Ginny and Luna slowly backed away from Hermione and Ron. The two girls unfortunately backed right into the Gryffindor Seeker.

"Hi Harry. Hi Ron." Hermione said as she smoothed out her hair and skirt.

A tense silence soon followed as the three girls twitched under the intense gaze of the two teenaged boys. Ginny couldn't help but give her friends a worried look as Luna refused to look at Harry. Although the expression on Harry's face was enough to make even a Slytherin cry. The despair on his face was the exactly the same to when he lost Sirius.

Hermione wasn't any better. The guilty looks was enough to make an one see the stress on the trio. Ron looked angry very angry and a little disappointed.

"So throwing paper at innocent people your guys new hobby?" Harry asked smiling.

Ginny couldn't sure if it was because he was close to Luna or because he actually found the situation funny.

"I wouldn't exactly call Ron innocent, Harry." Hermione said smiling as the guiltly expression wore off.

"That was not funny." Ron said as Luna, Ginny and Harry laughed.

"They apparently thought so." Hermione told him.

"Whatever you say Hermy." Ron said enjoying the look of death he was reciving.

"When will they ever learn?" Ginny asked in a tone of wonder as the two started to bicker.

"Never but would you have it any other way?" Harry questioned.

"Nope." Ginny and Luna chorused.

Ginny heard Luna's sharp breath as Cho Chang came into view. Suddenly Ginny felt very guilty. If she hadn't thrown that paper Luna wouldn't be pressed against the Boy Who Lived. Ginny felt more than saw Harry's frown aimed at her back.

"I have to go." Luna said her eyes wide in fear as she started to run out of the library. The two other girls immediately ran after Luna.

"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm not sure." Harry said as Cho flashed a sugary sweet smile at him. Before she too left the library.

"I'm fine she just gave me a scary." Luna said smiling apologetically at the Gryffindor girls.

"You sure?" Ginny asked unsure.

"Sure." Luna said.

"If you're sure..." Hermione said slowly as she inspected the younger girl.

"I think I'm going to write my dad." Luna said smiling brightly.

"Okay see you at dinner."

* * *

Hermione glanced around the Ravenclaw table and frowned. Not seeing Luna she tapped a Ravenclaw girl on the shoulder.

"Mandy could you do me a favor?" Hermione asked the sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Anything Hermione." The Ravenclaw said.

"Could you see what's keeping Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked concern making her voice soft.

"Be right back Terry." Mandy said as she left the Great Hall.

"Luna?" Mandy screamed in horror as she ran across the Ravenclaw common room.


End file.
